


[阿圖瓦爾雷/奧爾什方] Perce-neige (親情向)

by tine8210



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tine8210/pseuds/tine8210
Summary: **3.0主線劇透****微量重建伊修加德支線劇透**僅獻給所有光戰心中最棒的摯友。強烈建議搭配BGM：再会 https://www.jpmarumaru.com/tw/JPSongPlay-16181.html





	[阿圖瓦爾雷/奧爾什方] Perce-neige (親情向)

**Author's Note:**

> **3.0主線劇透**  
> **微量重建伊修加德支線劇透**  
> 僅獻給所有光戰心中最棒的摯友。  
> 強烈建議搭配BGM：再会 https://www.jpmarumaru.com/tw/JPSongPlay-16181.html

日前福爾唐府收到了艾因哈特家的小少爺來信，請求作為福爾唐家現任家主的阿圖瓦雷爾能首肯，讓落羽商店街與格里達尼亞商會群的簽約儀式在巨龍首營地進行。  
阿圖瓦雷爾自然是同意了。  
雖然這件事其實可以全權交給管理著巨龍首營地的埃馬內蘭處理就行，阿圖瓦雷爾卻主動提出自己可以做為福爾唐家的代表出席。倒不是因為不信任埃馬內蘭辦事，么弟的成長做為家主、作為兄長的阿圖瓦雷爾全都看在眼裡，現在的埃馬內蘭早已不可同日而語。  
一切只是因為，他在弗朗塞爾的信件中得知即將簽約的商會中，其中一名來自格里達尼亞商會的交涉人曾經是巨龍首營地的傭兵。  
這樣的理由阿圖瓦雷爾自然怎麼也說不出口，就連他自己也不確定，這樣無以名狀的、想要做點什麼的私心來自何處，只是淡淡告訴顯得過於緊張的弟弟，這次的簽約對於伊修加德的復興有著重要的意義，所以他作為福爾唐家的家主選擇親自出席見證。這樣的說法的確也是有其道理，埃馬內蘭也沒有多想，於是接受了兄長的囑託，才剛從烏爾達哈回來不久就又為了此事與弗朗塞爾接洽籌辦去了。

今日就是簽約儀式的日子，清晨天還未亮、夜裡的小雪尚歇，空氣是冷冽卻乾淨的味道。  
阿圖瓦雷爾呼出一口氣，水氣迅速凝結成一縷白煙，又迅速消散在黎明的曉色中。  
他有點緊張，莫名地。  
說起來，最後一次去巨龍首營地是埃馬內蘭剛接管的時候，但那一次嚴格來說不能算是好好去過那個地方，當時的阿圖瓦雷爾連踏進那個男人曾經的辦公室的勇氣都沒有。  
而再更之前，在對方還是巨龍首指揮官時，他其實連辦公室裡面長什麼樣子都不太記得。  
我說不定比我想像中的還要更膽小啊，奧爾什方。在心中暗笑著自己的不成熟，阿圖瓦雷爾穿上老管家遞過來的保暖衣物，在管家與僕從的目送中出發。

＊

簽約的儀式跟流程都十分順利，地點在營地旁一間隱密的接待室，聽營地的騎士暱稱之為雪之家，是當初奧爾什方接應那位英雄的暫時庇護所。時有耳聞英雄雖然四處奔波，但偶爾還是會回來這裡看看，甚至在雪之家一待就是一個晚上，即便不特別做些什麼。

阿圖瓦雷爾美其名曰是做為福爾唐家的主人作為見證，可實際上他要做的事情並不多。  
正式簽約結束後，弗朗塞爾和那位交涉人還在雪之家裡洽談招商的細節，而地主埃馬內蘭雖然看得出來略微沉不住氣，但還是靜靜地陪同在旁。稍早前和弗朗塞爾的寒暄中得知，埃馬內蘭的人脈在他們與烏爾達哈的交涉中幫了不少忙，阿圖瓦雷爾放心地笑了笑，拍了一下么弟的肩作為勉勵，便靜靜離開，將接待室的空間留給他們。

不出幾步路，就是指揮官所待的營地。阿圖瓦雷爾故作鎮定推開大門。  
恰好是休息的時間，營地內壁爐燒得溫暖，角落有一些騎士在做簡易的徒手鍛鍊，另一些看起來是其他地方過來進行護送任務的冒險者或是傭兵跟營地騎士正在交談。中央的長桌上是一張巨大的庫爾札斯地圖，散布著零星的城池和龍族標記，但大多都擺在邊上，他們都希望不用多久之後，這些龍族樣貌的棋子，可以僅作為歷史的一部分被永久收藏。底部則是一張整齊的大辦公桌，椅子空蕩蕩，牆上掛著笑得溫和明媚的畫像主人，是他的異母弟弟，奧爾什方。

阿圖瓦雷爾盯著畫像出神，科朗蒂奧向他行了個禮之後站到他身旁一起抬頭看著畫像。  
「他⋯⋯奧爾什方⋯⋯在這裡的時候是怎麼樣的？」阿圖瓦雷爾躊躇一陣之後緩緩問出口。  
身側的科朗蒂奧仍然看著奧爾什方的畫像，微笑的表情中滿溢著懷念「家主⋯⋯是一名嚴格自律的優秀騎士，卻如同太陽一般溫暖著居住在這裡的人們。奧爾什方大人於公一向親力親為，於私則關心著這裡所有的人，不論任務、訓練、吃飯都跟所有人一起。」科朗蒂奧笑得自豪，「在我心中，家主是第一的騎士。」  
突然，科朗蒂奧才意識到自己的稱呼有些瑕疵，慌張地試圖解釋「啊，伯爵大人，我不是那個意思，會稱呼奧爾什方大人為家主是因為以前一直⋯⋯」  
阿圖瓦雷爾卻笑著搖搖頭抬起手稍作安撫，要對方不用太過在意，「沒事，他對你們的好，值得你們這樣稱呼他。」  
「奧爾什方大人也曾提過您。」  
「提過我？」這倒是讓阿圖瓦雷爾頗為意外。  
「是的。當時是前福爾唐伯爵埃德蒙大人生日，奧爾什方大人感嘆埃德蒙大人年事已高，擔憂其健康。但又對我們說不必擔心，就算埃德蒙大人退休了，接任的阿圖瓦雷爾大人您也肯定沒問題。」科朗蒂奧笑答，「他對我們說過，您是一名正直果敢的優秀騎士。還說了您總是勇往直前、事必躬親，有您帶領的福爾唐家、還有伊修加德，一定都會越來越好。」  
阿圖瓦雷爾又抬頭看了會兒畫像，「勇往直前⋯⋯嗎？」  
「啊！說起來，奧爾什方大人在二樓有一間個人的起居室，雖然埃馬內蘭閣下接任時有稍微差人整理，但吩咐過可以盡量維持原樣直到您親自決定該怎麼處置⋯⋯」阿圖瓦雷爾從科朗蒂奧略帶遲疑的語氣，聽出對方其實希望保留住那個地方，當然了，奧爾什方是個念舊的人，他的下屬大概跟他也很相似吧。  
「沒事，保持原樣也挺好的，只是，我方便去看看嗎？」  
「是的！當然！非常感謝您！」得到首肯的騎士連回應的聲調都提高了，不難感受到他鬆了一口氣的愉快心情。

＊

起居室空間不大，一張床、一張面向小窗的書桌、角落是一個簡便的衣櫃。而側面的牆架充當了書櫃的功能，零零散散的幾本書和成堆的文件擺放在上面。床頭的蠟燭和壁爐裡的木柴都還保留在尚未完全燒盡的樣子，好像昨晚才被什麼人睡前吹熄似的。  
桌椅和窗櫺都沒有灰塵沉積，桌面上的書本和文具也都是整整齊齊的，看來一直都有人細心整理維持。  
像是怕驚擾了這份寧靜，阿圖瓦雷爾輕巧地拉開坐椅坐下，甚至都沒發出一點拖拉的聲音。透過霧面窗灑進來的光束能看見室內棉絮塵被擾動而飛散的軌跡，直面微暖的午後斜陽，阿圖瓦雷爾閉上眼。  
『⋯⋯奧爾什方大人離開之後，居住在巨龍首的人們深深的悲傷就像是被厚厚的積雪覆蓋了一樣，但奧爾什方大人肯定不希望我們這樣吧⋯⋯』科朗蒂奧停頓了一會兒，順手為阿圖瓦雷爾推開了起居室的木門，『⋯⋯我們都會振作起來，繼續服侍效忠福爾唐家，守護著奧爾什方大人所深愛的事物。』  
重新睜開眼時，瞳孔尚未適應突如其來的強光感覺有些刺人，眨了眨眼稍微習慣之後，阿圖瓦雷爾隨手翻起了桌上的記事本，本以為是日記，但卻沒有特定的連貫性跟日期順序，猜測大概是奧爾什方的隨筆紀錄。  
阿圖瓦雷爾細細辨認奧爾什方的字跡，起手偏重，有時候墨跡還會透過紙張些許，字尾有點慣性地往上翹，而句末總會有重重的一點。而記事內容大多是一些公事處理上的備忘，有時候還會有不一樣深淺的字跡，看得出來是備忘的後續追蹤紀錄。偶爾也會有一些比較私人輕鬆的，比如過幾天是哪位部下的生日，或是那位英雄來訪的訊息。  
阿圖瓦雷爾一頁一頁閱讀著奧爾什方的一部分，最後在筆記只剩下四分之一的時候戛然而止。筆跡的最後一頁，寫滿了密密麻麻關於艾默里克的營救計畫。  
蓋上筆記，阿圖瓦雷爾沒來由地覺得呼吸有點困難，他站起身推開了窗，刺骨的冷風爭先恐後擠進溫暖的室內，這才發現早已是日暮時分，而窗外下著毫不留情的大雪。

＊

在風雪夜裡趕路實在不是什麼明智抉擇，於是這場來得全然沒有預兆的風雪把阿圖瓦雷爾留在了巨龍首營地。意外的延長停留倒是也讓阿圖瓦雷爾感受到了這裡人們的溫暖和善良，一如他們過去的家主一般。並不是那種特別對待上級的奉承，而是能在一些小小的地方感受到他們的真誠與關心，從寒暄時的笑容上、調查過喜好的美味膳食中、整齊更換過的柔軟被褥裡。  
於是阿圖瓦雷爾又回到了已經算是整個營地最好的房間，那間奧爾什方的起居室。  
深夜的巨龍首有種肅穆的寧靜，如其名曰，宛若一頭沉眠的龍，窗外的風雪聲便是牠呼呼作響的鼻息。  
阿圖瓦雷爾躺在床上，壁爐燃燒柴火的劈啪聲伴著新床單的清新皂香，反而令人感到安心。

＊

「如果艾默里克大人在約定的時間內沒有回來，我將會闖入教皇廳去迎接他！」  
站在福爾唐邸走廊的阿圖瓦雷爾突然回神，前方的會客室傳來神殿騎士團長輔佐官的聲音。  
艾默里克議長？闖入教皇廳？現在是什麼時候？阿圖瓦雷爾感到有點恍惚，他站在這裡之前是在做什麼？好像是要找父親報告什麼事情⋯⋯不，他應該是在巨龍首營地起居室的床上？  
試圖驅散腦中的混沌和太陽穴旁陣陣的抽痛，阿圖瓦雷爾搖搖頭，卻又聽見會客室內的對話。  
「我相信艾默里克閣下會為伊修加德帶來光明的未來！請讓我也貢獻一份力量！」是奧爾什方。  
阿圖瓦雷爾像是被人當頭砸了顆雪球那樣瞬間清醒了過來，他甚至抖了一下，臂膀上也起了疙瘩。  
是夢，關於過去的夢。  
因為他很篤定，那個男人，已經不在了。  
「父親，一名騎士理應盡到自己的職責。伊修加德的人民需要艾默里克閣下， 而現在只有我們能夠幫助他。」他又聽見奧爾什方的聲音。  
這時候聽見這聲呼喊，阿圖瓦雷爾胸口抽了一下。他還記得，上了年紀的父親看著那面殘破的鳶型盾，悲慟到站都站不穩的樣子，而那個心思縝密、只會在他和埃馬內蘭不在場時才會對敬愛的福爾唐家家主喚出親暱稱呼的次子，已經無法再喊出這聲珍重卻略帶生疏的「父親」。  
當時的自己聽到這段對話的時候在想些什麼，阿圖瓦雷爾努力回憶但怎麼也沒有印象，甚至連他是不是繼續待在這裡直到房內的對話結束，亦或是先行離去，也記不清了。  
在他還陷入思考的時候，會客室內的談話已經結束了。客人們陸續離開，殿後的是奧爾什方，他發現了在暗處的阿圖瓦雷爾，先是驚訝了一瞬，馬上就行了個標準、得體的欠身禮，雖然未以言語問候，但帶著微微笑意的眼明確表態了善意。  
做點什麼，阿圖瓦雷爾，你該做點什麼，不要跟過去一樣。突然有股聲音在腦海中迴盪，那是他自己，帶著懊惱、歉疚、悔恨的自己。  
眼看奧爾什方就要離開，於是阿圖瓦雷爾地身體快於思考地叫住了對方，「⋯⋯奧爾什方！」  
一如往常穿著制式鎖子鎧的騎士停下了腳步，看著來者欲言又止，「摯友你先走吧，我隨後就來。」那位寡言的英雄點點頭表示理解，也向阿圖瓦雷爾致意後便跟上前方的龍騎士和精靈少年。  
只是短短的一點時間，阿圖瓦雷爾趁著這時候穩了穩心神，雖然他還沒有明確想好要對對方說什麼，一向慎重的他，這次莫名地想要跟著自己的直覺走，反正也沒什麼好失去的了。  
「抱歉，剛才經過聽見了你們的談話內容。」阿圖瓦雷爾有點踟躕地開口。奧爾什方稍微偏了偏頭像是對阿圖瓦雷爾的多禮感到意外，表示並不介意。  
「但我個人也同意父親的看法，這行動是倉促且沒有退路的選擇，奧爾什方。」阿圖瓦雷爾皺起了眉，「是不是有更好的方法⋯⋯」  
奧爾什方一反常態地擺出了略為強硬的態度，「我想你也有聽見千年戰爭的真相，阿圖瓦雷爾。伊修加德需要改變，艾默里克閣下是不可或缺的一部分，同時也是我的朋友，於公於私我都必須要幫他。」  
雖然是在夢中，但還是想要努力改變些什麼嗎？阿圖瓦雷爾搖搖頭，「奧爾什方，我明白艾默里克閣下的重要性，但是⋯⋯」  
「請相信我，以獨角獸紋章為名，我不會做出有辱福爾唐家名聲的行為。」誤以為阿圖瓦雷爾是要阻止行動的奧爾什方急切地在對方說完之前出言打斷。  
「你可能會死，奧爾什方！在大義面前你難道連自己的性命都不顧嗎？」油然而生的焦躁讓阿圖瓦雷爾的口氣失去了平時的禮貌與從容，忍不住對奧爾什方提高分貝。  
說完就後悔的阿圖瓦雷爾雙手抱胸，轉過頭不願面對難堪的沉默。  
「如果是你，你會怎麼做。」奧爾什方輕嘆一口氣，放下了原本緊繃的肩，溫和地問著阿圖瓦雷爾，卻看的出來此刻的奧爾什方理智得可怕。  
阿圖瓦雷爾一愣，被奧爾什方這簡短的問題給問倒了。  
坦白說，要是阿圖瓦雷爾親身站在奧爾什方的立場，應該也會和他做出一樣的抉擇。  
阿圖瓦雷爾低下頭，他突然理解了奧爾什方。兩個人外在方面是這樣的不同，但在核心，作為一名騎士，甚至是兄弟，彼此的想法跟見解卻是如此不謀而合。  
可是不一樣啊奧爾什方。阿圖瓦雷爾低下頭，心裡如此想著。我都已經知道了結局，結果在夢裡還要眼睜睜看著你跟現實中一樣走遠嗎？如果讓我做了這一場夢，不是讓我改變結尾可能的走向，那是為了什麼？  
『不要跟過去一樣。』  
阿圖瓦雷爾驀地明白了什麼，他笑著抬頭面對奧爾什方，他的異母弟弟。「我⋯⋯其實是要你注意自己的安全啊，奧爾什方。這是我私人的期望，來自兄長的關心。」  
奧爾什方顯得很驚訝，驚訝到嘴都有點開開的模樣，傻愣得讓阿圖瓦雷爾笑得更開了，他大概都沒有機會看到這樣的奧爾什方。  
「是⋯⋯是的，謝謝你的關心，我會多加謹慎！」先是慎重地回了個優雅的騎士禮，奧爾什方也笑開了，「最重要的皇都就交給你了，兄長。」  
「摯友他們還在等我，容我先告辭了！下次見！」輕鬆地揮揮手，阿圖瓦雷爾目送奧爾什方小跑步消失在長廊的盡頭。

阿圖瓦雷爾緩緩睜開閉著的雙眼。

＊

返程的清早，彷彿在昨晚都降完了所有庫存的雪，晴朗的天空沒有一絲雲霧，只有天際微微泛白。  
阿圖瓦雷爾告別了巨龍首和需要繼續處理公務的埃馬內蘭，搭上返往伊修加德的陸行鳥車。  
想起昨晚的夢境，阿圖瓦雷爾還是有點恍然，他是第一次知道清醒夢給人的感覺竟可以如此真實，就好像是他真的又見到了奧爾什方、同他說了那些話。  
望著車外不斷向後流逝的風景，阿圖瓦雷爾突然很想知道奧爾什方眼中的景色，會是怎麼樣的？  
於他是臨時改變主意讓陸行鳥掉頭往西北方奔去。

這是他第一次來到神意之地，天氣很好，遠遠眺望就能看見那條連接著庫爾札斯中央高地和大審門的長長陸橋，末端即是他們不盡美麗但確實一點一滴正在變好的皇都伊修加德。  
「這就是你眼中的風景嗎？奧爾什方。」眼前的遼闊讓阿圖瓦雷爾不禁喟嘆。  
輕輕撥去碑上的積雪，阿圖瓦雷爾褪去手套蹲下把被風雪吹得歪斜的鳶型盾重新擺好，指尖撫過碑上的字跡，從上到下，最終在墓碑的角落看見破雪而出的小巧白色雪滴花。  
雖然是晴天，但氣溫還是很低，特別是神意之地位於的高處更甚。阿圖瓦雷爾的手指被凍得有些僵硬，不得不重新把手套戴上。  
「冬天大概快要結束了呢。」阿圖瓦雷爾拍拍碑頂，使勁一下子站了起來，想起夢中最後跟自己告別的奧爾什方的背影。  
「我該走了，親愛的弟弟。下次見。」他呢喃著。

不知道哪裡飄來的一簇雪花輕巧地降落在他的頰上，即便阿圖瓦雷爾仰起頭望著碧藍的天空，卻還是被體溫融作晶瑩的水珠，最終不敵重力落到了雪地上，悄無聲息。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊註一：科朗蒂奧及福爾唐家會客室內的對話內容，部分摘錄、改寫自遊戲內劇情及NPC對話。  
> ＊註二：文中「下次見」對應日語「またね」  
> ＊註三：雪滴花，法語Perce-neige，是一種在冬末春初融雪時會出現的野花，花語是希望及勇往直前的力量。


End file.
